guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quimang's Last Stand
Where are the reinforcements? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.157.197.166 (talk • ) 2006-05-07 13:13:43. Yeah, wtf. Tried it, took me hours, with 60 dp...decided to stop my efforts. Screwed game, fck it, I quit —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.63.210.93 (talk • ) 2006-05-07 01:08:28. Ook.. Skuld 08:27, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :I've just done the quest now, and it looks like they really did fix it in the May 9th update. I had a horde of reinforcements (8 level 10 Canthan Guards and a level 20 Canthan Guard Captain) which made it easy to complete with the level 6 henchmen. Note that you have to approach from Tsumei Village to the east entrance of the Crimson Skull guild hall to find them. — egads talk 19:47, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yep, just helped a guildmate and I really didn't even need to be there. Although, after that Guild Wars crashed like it did right before the rollback incident. --Gares Redstorm 19:48, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::::IIRC its pretty easy.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:45, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Reinforcements I have done this quest many times. There are actually four groups of npc guards who will help you. From my experience, it does not matter whether you enter from Kinya Province or Tsumei Village, the guards will spawn. Just slightly west of Tsumei Village you'll find 3 guards milling about. Just a bit further west will be a group of Crimson Skull's fighting a group of Kappas. Kill the Crimsons and that group of guards will follow you. Now walk straight south and you'll find another group of guards waiting for a group of Crimsons tied up with something, Kappas probably. Kill the Crimsons again and you'll have six npc guards with you. Continue south-west along the road until there is a hill on your left and the path forks up it. You'll find three more guards fighting Kappas and a group of Crimsons fighting a different group of Kappas. Again, kill and gain three more guards. Now back down the hill and continue towards the Crimson base. You'll see two more guards and the very helpful guard captain under attack. Help them out and you have 11 guards and the guard captain to help. --Smork 15:30, 17 June 2006 (CDT) Ran Masu with hench Just compleated this from Ran Musu Gaedens, to get your reinforcements you have to back-track towards Tsumei Village-in effect doing the mission in reverse. If you take the opportunity to head south towards the hall, can whittle down most of the pirate groups around the guild hall, then double back to pick up the reinforcments. If you take your time you can keep most, if not all, of the help alive to fight the bosses next to the guild hall. Since I still lost all four level 10 henchmen, and only three of the reinforcements were still alive at the end its not a good idea to try and take the bosses on unaided. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 88.106.228.30 (talk • ) 06:54, 12 July 2006 (CDT). Running with henchmen As noted, going in from Ran Musu with L10 henchies is the best way. It's also a lot easier if all your attackers are using ranged weapons, as they don't break the aggro of the core until you're ready. Of course, this is tough if your character is a warrior or assassin - unless you have them equipped with a bow or staff, using their secondary profession attributes. The best tactic I've found (and the only way I've completed it the first time without being res'ed) is to aggro out and kill the perimeter defenses with your base group. Then go get the reinforcements and take out the core and Quimang. The group of reinforcements closest to Tsumei Village is the hardest to pick up. Don't dawdle about farming the Kappas. Go directly in and join the fray they're involved in, because if you don't help them in their battle (or if they're already done), they won't join you. One real fun thing i do is to almost farm it. Im have a level 16 assasin with critical defences and way of perfection (along with critical strike) and i farm all the crimson skull solo its great! guards help a bit too.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.3.138.115 ( ) 17:38, 13 December 2007 (UTC). What would happen if... What what happen if yoy had the some1 with the first of these line of quests and some1 with this one? whitch 1 would be spawned? would Nice Quimang fight Quimang boss if it double spawned? would every 1 have an evil twin? would u be able to walk on water? would u be able to play god? (ps got bit carried with the sast 3 questions) PowFlower 4th April 08 ~ 21:09 Moved note You people are nuts,you cant go from the garden to the pennisula. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 98.23.133.229 ( ) . :Garden -> Kinya -> Peninsula. How hard was that to figure out? --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC)